1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for carrying and temporarily storing sports equipment and sports clothing and particularly relates to an apparatus for deployment on a sporting field.
Participants in outdoor sporting events such as soccer frequently need a facility for storing equipment such as shoes, balls and jackets adjacent to playing field. There is a need to protect the equipment against moisture. A duffel bag or the like is not suitable since it is must be placed on the ground, thereby exposing the bag and equipment contained therein to ground moisture. Storage devices which are designed to be set upon the ground are generally relatively low structures having a low center of gravity so as not to be susceptible to being blown over. What is needed is a storage facility for sports equipment and the like which can be deployed adjacent a playing field or the like in an extended vertical position, and which resists being tipped or blown over.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,924 describes a utility carrying case with supporting staff, the staff being intended to be driven into the ground, and the carrying case being expansible to present a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,636 discloses a bowling ball carrying bag having a metal frame wherein one face of the bag may be opened for access to the ball in the supporting frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,241 describes a bowling ball bag and shoe rack similar in basic design to U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,636.